I Remember When You Were Mine
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: This is a oneshot based off of the song You Were Mine by the Dixie Chicks. It has a happy ending though. This is my baby, so I hope you guys will read this. The pairing is Levin. It took me a month to finish, so it should be good.


**Okay you guys, this is my baby. It has literally taken me more than a month to write, so I hope you take the time to review it. I will warn you, it's 5000 words, it's the longest thing I've ever written on here, but it's really good. If you're a Joe or Miley fan, you may hate me by the end, but Kevin and Lilly fans will be having a serious aww-fest so, I hope you enjoy this. Like I said, it's my baby, take care of it.**

**xxaccebxx**

* * *

**I Remember When You Were Mine**

**Song: You Were Mine – Dixie Chicks**

**By: xXACCEBXx**

_I can't find a reason to let go  
Even though you've found a new love  
And she's what your dreams are made of  
I can find a reason to hang on  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
Without you it ain't worth livin' alone_

The raindrops fell heavy on the windowpane. Lilly heard the thunder rumble deep in the night. She stared at the shadows on the ceilings as the drops of rain rolled down the window. She stopped the one that was rolling down her cheek.

Lilly still hadn't gotten used to this. Being alone in this queen-size bed was torture. It was meant for two people. There was a time when it had, before he had left.

"_**Joe, you can't leave! You can't do this to me!" she screamed at him, glad that the kids were with Oliver and Joanie, his fiancée, for the day.**_

"_**I'm sorry Lil. I can't do this anymore. I thought I was ready to do this, to be an adult, but I…I just can't", he finished zipping up his suitcase.**_

"_**What am I gonna tell them?" she said quietly. He turned to the picture of the little blonde angel on the bedside table. The little girl held a laughing, dark-haired baby boy in her arms.**_

"_**Tell them…tell them I went on tour again", he said, avoiding her eyes.**_

"_**So, is this it Joe? You're leaving me?" she said angrily, hovering on the brink of tears.**_

_**He stared at his shoes, wishing they would answer for him.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Lilly"**_

"_**Get out Joe. Just leave. We don't need you anyway."**_

"_**Bye…" he let himself out, she, on the other hand, broke into tears.**_

"Mommy? I'm scared", Lilly turned to the baby monitor and wiped her tears. She got up and headed down the hall. She knew the thunder would wake one of them up.

She walked down the hall toward her daughter's room. On the way, she leaned into her son's room to make sure he hadn't woken up. Jack was still asleep in his crib, so she continued down the hallway toward Lola's room.

She slowly opened the door and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. Her daughter lay half awake on the lavender bed, her eyes barely open to reveal her father's chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"It's the storm mommy. Why does it have to be so loud?"

Lilly crawled into the bed and huddled close to her daughter's warm body. She pulled up the covers around them and started to run her fingers through the little girl's long blonde curls.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's just the vampires playing baseball, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Mommy, when can we see the vampires play baseball?"

"I don't know honey, maybe one day we will."

"Okay. And mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When is daddy coming back from his tour?"

"I don't know honey, but I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" her eyes opened all the way and smiled.

"If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise, will it?"

"Aw, come on mommy! You're no fun!"

"You'll get it tomorrow. It's for Jack too though."

"But he's just a baby, he doesn't care!"

"No, I'm sure you'll both like this surprise, but you better get some sleep or you won't be awake for your surprise."

"Okay mommy. Nighty night!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Lola closed her eyes and Lilly wrapped her arms around her.

She hummed Lola's lullaby into her ear: 'Lola' by The Kinks.

Lilly waited until Lola's breathing turned shallow to show that she was asleep before going back to her room to sleep.

_  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take you away  
When for so long you were mine _

This had been their Saturday morning ritual since Lola was born. Though there were significant differences, like the lack of a father, they tried to continue on as they always had.

Lola and Jack were each lying on a couch in the family room, their eyes transfixed on the Doodlebops. Lilly was reading the paper and drinking her coffee at the kitchen table. She was tired from staying up half the night last night. She was still in her pajamas, an old pair of Joe's pajama pants and a Jonas Brother's tour shirt. She had thrown her hair into a messy bun but hadn't put on any makeup.

She didn't want to look good today. She wanted to show Joe what he had done to her. That was the kid's surprise. Joe was coming to visit today, as required in the custody agreement. This was the first of his soon-to-be monthly visitation privileges. He and Miley were supposed to get here within the hour.

Lilly scanned the front of the entertainment section and, sure enough, there were Joe and Miley. They were huddled close together, closer than any ex-husband and ex-best friend should be. The headline read 'Jonas Brother Engaged to Hannah Montana!' It almost made her sick.

She heard a knock at the door and inwardly groaned. Lola looked up at from the TV and Lilly smiled at her before going toward the door.

She took a deep breath before turning the knob. She put on a fake smile and braced herself.

"Hey there…Kevin?"

Her former brother-in-law stood at the door. He was waiting awkwardly on the porch.

"Joe isn't here yet, right?" she shushed him.

"No, not yet. Why are you here?" she whispered.

He just smiled, "Good morning to you oh perky one. Can I come in?"

"Come on, not before my third cup! Ugh, just come in. I don't know why you even bothered to knock…" she babbled, moving aside so he could come in.

"Uncle Kevin!" Lola shouted before running into his arms. Jack stood on his spindly legs and waved. Kevin waved back.

"Hey guys, go back to watching TV. I've gotta talk to mommy", both of the kids turned back to the TV and Kevin took Lilly into the kitchen.

"Did you see the paper?"

"Yeah. So Mr. Anti-Commitment is engaged again?"

"Yeah, it happened a couple days ago. If it makes you feel better, I just found out today too. Joe and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, and Nick thought he had told me. And Frankie, well, Joe's little prodigy just forgot."

"I hate coming between you and Joe. You guys are brothers, and you used to be best friends."

"Lilly, what he did to you wasn't right. He has two kids and a wife and he leaves them to have a successful music career and an obnoxious pop star girlfr…fiancée. I disown him."

"You can't disown your brother, Nick and Frankie haven't."

"Nick and Frankie haven't had to see you at your worst. Which by the way, what the hell are you wearing?"

"My pajamas. That SOB has to see what he's done to me."

"Not happening girlfriend. Go get dressed, you need to look stunning."

"Why?"

"You've got to show him what he's missing. Show him that you're over him."

Lilly avoided his eyes, "But I'm not…"

He put his finger under her chin and made her meet his eyes, "Don't let him know that", he seemed to be thinking about something, but he shook his head as if to push it back.

"Go get dressed, I'll watch the kids. You better come down here looking hot too, or I'll come up and dress you myself."

"Aren't you leaving?"

"And leave you to the wolves? Not on your life."

"Thanks Kev", she reached up and kissed his cheek.

A blush crept up his cheek.

"I don't think I've ever see a 30-year-old man blush."

"Just go get dressed!" he said, shoving her up the stairs lightly.

_  
I took out all the pictures of  
Our wedding day  
It was a time of love and laughter  
Happy ever after  
But even those old pictures have  
Begun to fade  
Please tell me she's not real  
And that you're really coming home to stay _

Lilly knew there was a reason she had hidden her wedding album. It was at the bottom of her closer next to her peep-toe pumps. Too bad they were the only shoes that matched her outfit.

Now the book was open on the bed next to her. She wasn't crying, but there was a heaviness at the bottom of her stomach that she always felt when she thought about Joe, about what they used to be.

It was a picture of them shoving cake in each other's faces. It used to be one of her favorites, but now it was just painful.

Slowly she turned the page. It was a melancholy page really. It was a picture of Joe with her maid of honor, Miley. She took it out and threw it in the garbage, ready to forget about it. But on the same page there was another picture.

This was a picture of her with Joe's best man, Kevin. He was holding her up bridal style and they were both laughing at the silliness.

She tenderly stroked the picture above Kevin's smiling face.

She didn't know what she felt for her former brother-in-law. He was her best friend, that she was sure of. He was the closest thing her kids had had to a father since Joe had left. But she also thought there was something more, something lurking beneath the surface of their relationship. His blush when she kissed him on the cheek had proved that.

Lilly tried to consider what she felt around him. It was a different feeling than what she had felt with Joe, which might not be a bad thing considering the divorce.

With Joe it had been an adrenaline rush the entire time they were dating, but once they were married he became distant, and once Lola was born, he turned into more of a friend than a parent to their little girl.

Kevin on the other hand, made her feel warm and fuzzy, he made her glow. He was so much more responsible too. As soon as he found out what Joe had done, he was over to take care of the kids until she was ready to. Simple things too, like coming over today so she didn't have to face Joe alone. He was the one who made her happy. Maybe, just maybe…

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs, interrupting her thoughts. She realized she wasn't dressed yet. As she stood up, she decided she would listen to Kevin. That boy wouldn't know what had hit him.

_  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take your heart away  
When for so long you were mine _

She walked down the stairs slowly, watching to see who was downstairs.

Kevin was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring out at the backyard.

"Are they here yet?" she asked quietly. He turned toward her abruptly, obviously not expecting her presence. He looked oddly like a deer in the headlights when she came into full view.

"What? What's wrong?" she started self-consciously checking her shirt for stains before he took her hand and twirled her around.

"Wow Lilly, you just look…wow…"

"Thanks Kev, I feel like a teenager again."

Lilly had decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a cap-sleeve tuxedo shirt that was left partially open. She was wearing those red peep-toe pumps and had her hair up in a ponytail with a white headband. She felt better about herself than she had felt in months.

"So, where are they?" she asked, still holding onto his hand. He was smiling at the simplicity of the gesture.

"Joe took them out to the backyard. Miley is 'freshening up' which we both know means she's reapplying her face."

They both laughed.

"Um, Lilly, there's something I need to tell you, but I'm pretty sure you'll hate me for it."

"Why? What did you do now?"

He looked up with a shy smile.

"Um, we're kind of living together now."

"Now how did that come to be?" she said, amused.

"Well, you know my little issue with Joe having things over me?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, he started bragging about how he proposed, and well, my temper got the better of me, so I told him that we were living together."

"That's just great. Kevin, you know how horrible I am at lying!"

"What if we weren't lying? What if I said I wanted to move in with you and the kids?" he refused to look at her eyes for a moment before looking up. Their eyes connected.

"You won't believe what's going through my mind right now."

"_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes", **_he sang.

"How do you do that?"

"I read minds now, didn't I tell you?"

"Fine, then what am I thinking?"

"That you don't trust Joe with your kids and we should go outside?"

"Damn, you're good", they both ignored the moment they had just had, and went outside.

As if on instinct, Kevin put his arm protectively around Lilly's waist as they walked over to the swing set where Joe was pushing both kids at once, noticeably a little too high.

"Joe, one of them is going to get hurt", Kevin said protectively.

"Fine, party pooper…" Joe said before storming off.

"Ugh, he is so immature!" Lilly groaned.

"Wait a minute", Kevin said, holding up one finger. "Is that…"

Before Lilly could register the clicking sound, the sprinklers came on. The kids ran toward them, still fully clothed, and now totally drenched. Joe came out of nowhere and started running through the sprinklers with them. Kevin and Lilly were standing far enough away that they could only watch in horror as Lola and Jack were soaked to the bone.

Suddenly, the water went off and they all turned toward the controls where Miley stood.

"Why were the sprinklers on?" she said as she came toward them. Whereas Lilly had taken off her pumps and had them in her hand to maneuver the backyard, Miley was still wearing her four-inch heels and came toward them slowly.

"Because we were having fun!" the adults turned toward the whiny voice, which came from none other than Joe. Lilly rolled her eyes. Out of nowhere, Kevin handed her a towel. He threw another to Joe and walked over to Jack.

Kevin picked up the dark-haired little boy and took him in the house to get him into dry clothes. Lilly picked up Lola to do the same. Before she headed toward the house, she shook her head toward Joe. When she was about to go in the house she turned around to look at him one more time. Miley was playing with his wet locks and smiling, and for the first time in a long time, she was over him. Joe didn't affect her anymore.

She smiled as she took Lola up to her room and got her changed into dry clothes then sent her downstairs, hoping against instinct that there wasn't a heated makeout session to be witnessed downstairs by her four-year-old.

Lilly heard Jack giggling and walked down the hall to his room. She smiled as she witnessed the scene play out from the doorway.

Kevin hovered over her son, tickling him and blowing on his stomach **(A/N:** **OMJ, little kids love that! I don't get it, but whatever works!)**

"Mommy!" Jack squealed.

Kevin looked up, noticing for the first time that she was there. He was grinning, obviously enjoying himself.

"Oh, um, hey Lilly. We were just getting dressed."

"Mama! He was tickling me!" Jack said accusingly.

"Was he now? Well what are we going to do about that?" Lilly said and winked at Jack. He smiled.

At the same time, Lilly and Jack started tickling Kevin, who was extremely ticklish.

"Lilly! You are such a bad influence! Don't! Stop!" Kevin said through laughter.

"What was that Kev? Don't stop? Well alright!" she straddled him and continues tickle him as he lay back on the bed. Jack was rolling around on the bed laughing.

"Um, guys? Am I interrupting something?" Joe said as he stood in the doorway.

Kevin and Lilly both tried to stop laughing, but were mostly unsuccessful. Lilly was able to speak first.

"What do you want Joe?" he seemed to be entranced by what he had just witnessed. I mean, it's such a shocking concept for a girl to actually get over Joe Jonas.

"Oh, Kevin, can I borrow some clothes. Mine got a little wet."

Lilly started laughing again, "No, really!"

Kevin shook his head, still smiling.

"Sure, Jack, go downstairs and play with Lola. Joe, supervise the raving lunatic", Lilly continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Kevin came back with clothes in his hands. He looked at Lilly, still laughing, and shook his head as he handed Joe the bundle.

"Kev, these look like my clothes."

"Hmm?" Kevin said, still amused by Lilly.

"Well, I just thought you would have cleared out the rest of my clothes to make room for your own. You know, when you moved in."

Kevin's face went serious at Joe's accusatory tone.

"Those are my clothes, and you're welcome", Kevin answered harshly, even though he knew Joe was right.

"Kevin, these are my size."

"Well, maybe we wear the same size."

"Bro, in 28 years you and I have never worn the same size. Why would it start now?"

"I don't know Joe. Things change when you're not around to watch them." Kevin said, taking a direct shot. By now, Lilly had stopped laughing and watched in horror as the men had a stare off. Kevin was obviously winning.

"Kevin, I never asked you to cover my ass…" Joe said quietly.

"Who else was I going to?! You had a wife and two kids Joe! What the hell did you think you were doing?! I didn't do it for you, I did it for her! Did you even think about Lilly before you left? Did you? How about Lola and Jack? Did you think about them?! They adore you Joe! One of these days though, Lola's going to be old enough to understand what you did, and I would fear that day if I were you Joe, because then she'll know you're a traitor and a liar, just like I do!" Kevin was screaming.

"Well, Kevin, thank you for taking over my family. It's good to know there was someone there to eat my leftovers, but then again, you were always there for that", Joe said with a cruel smile through clenched teeth.

"Joe, you have 3 seconds until I kick your ass! 3 – 2-…"

"Bring it on", Joe said.

"Paul Kevin Jonas, get your ass over here!" Lilly said as she pulled him into her room.

He went with her, but Joe smirked at his forfeit. Lilly glared at him.

"Don't worry Joe; I'll kick your ass later. Just go downstairs and cool off", he shook his head and continued to smile. "Now Joe!"

Lilly watched to make sure he was heading downstairs before closing the door behind Kevin and her. He was still fuming, but she could tell that he was a little calmer than he had been in the hall.

"Kevin, you don't need to fight my battles for me."

"I know…but he starts things. He just holds things over my head, things he has that I don't."

"Kev, he doesn't have anything over you. You're such a better person than he is. What could he possibly have over you?"

Kevin stared at his shoes, "He has Lola and Jack. Man, I think of them like my own kids Lil, but they're his, they always will be. And he has—" Kevin stopped abruptly, having trouble finishing his sentence.

"He has what Kevin?" Lilly said quietly, placing her hand on his arm. He stared at it while he continued.

"He had you Lilly. He always had you…" he looked at her, waiting to see a reaction behind her eyes.

"Kev, he doesn't have me anymore. He'll never have me again", she said confidently.

Kevin seemed apprehensive, but he lost control of his motions, his heart had taken control. He slowly curled his arms around her waist. Lilly placed her hands on his shoulders as he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

The spark between them jumpstarted his brain and he pulled away, realizing what he had just done.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I shouldn't have…" he said, about to turn away from her from embarrassment.

"I'm not", she said, putting her hand on his cheek and softly kissed him again.

She pulled away slowly, and their eyes connected.

"_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes", **_he sang softly.

"Kevin, do you think this will work? You and I, I mean", she whispered, not moving. He slowly nodded before quickly capturing her lips.

"I'm moving in", he said. It wasn't a question.

"Are you ordering me around?" she said accusingly.

"Yep, whatcha gonna do about it?" he said. A cocky smile was spread across his face.

"This", she said as she kissed him hard, passionately. Her hands curled around his neck to play with the curls at the nape of his neck.

They slowly pulled away and both were smiling.

"We should probably get downstairs. I don't trust them with my kids. Your kids, I meant…" Kevin said quickly.

"Same thing, Kevin. Joe may be their father, but you're their dad", she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Come on", she said as she pulled him downstairs. It was so much easier not to lie.

__

I can give you two good reasons

_To show you love's not blind  
He's two and she's four and you know  
They adore you  
So how can I tell them you've changed  
Your mind_

"I can't believe this! I haven't eaten lunch and Kevin and Lilly are having a quickie!" Joe said impatiently.

"We're what?" Kevin said as he and Lilly entered the room hand-in-hand.

"Mommy, what's a quickie?" Lola asked innocently.

"Nothing, just a word daddy made up", Lilly said, glaring harshly at Joe. Kevin walked up behind him and swatted the back of his head. Joe glared at him but shut up when he saw the disapproving face Kevin was giving him.

"I hungy!" Jack said, pulling on Kevin's pant leg. Kevin picked him up and laughed.

"Why would you be hungry?" Kevin said jokingly.

"Because it's almost 2:00 in the afternoon and a man can't wait that long for lunch!" Joe said childishly.

"I was talking to Jack, Joe", Kevin said disapprovingly.

"It's okay Kev, I really do have to make lunch. Do you want to help me?" Lilly said sweetly.

"Actually, I was going to…"

"Kevin!" she said persuasively.

"Coming!" he said. Kevin put down Jack and followed Lilly into the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen Lilly spun around and hit him on the shoulder.

"I told you not to let him get on your nerves!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Ow Lilly, that hurt!" Kevin said, rubbing his arm tenderly.

"Oh come on, I hit like a girl!"

"Yeah, a big buff scary girl…on steroids!" Lilly rolled her eyes at his comment.

"But seriously, why do you let Joe get on your nerves?"

"Do you see the same big-headed asshole that I see? I don't know how you were married to him for four years. He must have been good in bed or something…Ouch!" Lilly hit him in the same arm.

"Paul Kevin Jonas, watch your mouth!"

"I bet I'd be better", he said smugly. She was too shocked to respond.

"W-well, you don't have to be concerned about that, because you still have that ring on your finger and you haven't even proposed…"

"Lilly, do you want me to propose?" he asked seriously.

"I…we should really be making lunch" she leaned on the counter with one arm, not knowing what to say.

"Lilly…" he said, placing his hand over hers on the counter.

"I don't know Kevin! I mean, we've only been official for like ten minutes, but you've been more of a husband to me that Joe ever was, and my kids think of you as a dad, and I love you, but—"

"Say that again," he interrupted.

"What?" she said secretively, realizing what had slipped.

"Did you just say that you love me?" he said, moving closer.

"Psh, no! Well, maybe…I mean! What would you have said?" Lilly said conspicuously.

"I would have said that I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

"In that case, yes. I love you Kevin Jonas," she said before he kissed her lightly, knowing her, their, kids were in the next room.

"I'm still hungry!" they heard Joe yell from the next room. Kevin shook his head and laughed.

"I think we should start cooking something or Joe's going to eat one of the kids", Kevin said in a mock-serious tone.

"He would not!" Lilly squealed, swatting him playfully on the shoulder. "On the other hand, maybe we should make something…fast."

Kevin shook his head, but continued to smile happily at her.

Lilly started to boil some water and reached up to get a box of Macaroni and Cheese out of the cupboard. The tips of her fingers barely reached the shelf.

Suddenly, a much longer arm reached over hers, his body pressing against her back.

"Kevin, I'm not exactly a damsel in distress"

"Of course you are, otherwise I couldn't do this", Kevin answered as he picked her up bridal style.

"Paul, put me down!" Lilly said through laughter.

"Who is this Paul person? And no!" Kevin said, running into the living room, still carrying her. She was struggling to get free.

"What are you two doing?" Joe questioned as Kevin finally gave in and threw Lilly on the couch.

"Why do you care?" Kevin said.

Joe was almost speechless, "Are you kidding me?! Where have you been for the last hour? JOE HUNGRY!"

"Fine, you freak. Come on Lola, wanna help me?" Lilly said as she stood up and brushed off her thighs.

"I can help!" Kevin said as he started to move toward the kitchen.

"Not on your life. You're too much of a distraction, I need to finish cooking or Joe's going to start gnawing on the couch," Lilly said half-jokingly. She led Lola toward the kitchen and sat her on the counter while she made the mac and cheese.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Lolie Polie?"

"Is Uncle Kevin gonna be our new daddy?"

Lilly couldn't breathe for a second, but then she knew she had to cover her tracks.

"Why would you think that sweetie?"

"'Cuz you were kissing in here a minute ago. I'm four mommy, I'm not stupid," she said matter-of-factly.

"No you're not," Lilly said, still in shock.

"So is he? I mean, it would be cool to have a daddy that wasn't on tour all the time, and he sings my lullaby better than you do."

"How about if you had two daddies? Daddy and Uncle Kevin could both be your daddies," Lilly said, settling into the idea herself.

"Cool!" Lilly picked up the food and followed Lola into the dining room. Someone had already ushered the rest of the family into their seats so she set the bowl down and sat down.

The meal went fairly well until Lola needed seconds. The bowl was sitting in front of Kevin. Doing as she had been taught, Lola asked, "Daddy, will you please pass the mac & cheese?"

Joe, who was sitting across from Kevin, started to reach for the bowl, but Lola stopped him.

"No daddy, I meant my other daddy!"

Kevin, who had had little interest in the matter before now suddenly looked up in shock. He first looked at Lola and then at Lilly, who was trying not to laugh. He smiled and looked at Joe, realizing he should play along.

"Here you go sweetie," he said, passing the bowl to Lola. He tried not to laugh at Joe's facial expression, which was a mix between shock and awe.

"Thanks daddy!" she answered before serving herself.

Kevin and Lilly looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.

_  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
And sometimes I scream out your name  
What right does she have to take your heart away  
When for so long you were mine  
I remember when you were mine_

_**1 year later**_

"Shh, guys, I think mommy is sleeping," Kevin said as he ushered Lola and Jack into the hospital room. He looked over at the bed and smiled at the sleeping figure. He pulled himself out of his trance and proceeded to usher the children to the other side of the room.

Lying in the plastic cradle was a sleeping baby. She had wispy brown curls and dimples, daddy's little girl. The tiny bracelet on her wrist read "Baby Jonas", but all the crayon drawings taped above the cradle said, "Adelaide Lennon Jonas".

Kevin pulled a chair over to the cradle, picked up the small pink bundle in his arms, and sat down. Lola and Jack hovered over him, but kept their distance as not to wake her up. Their efforts failed though, and the child's miniscule eyelashes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Hey Baby Addie!" Lola whispered loudly.

Kevin looked up at his older daughter and smiled. She was gently prodding at the newborn's hand, which opened and closed around her sister's small finger. Jack still seemed interested in the tiny fingernails and refused to touch his sister, wary of her fragileness.

Unaware to her family, Lilly had awoken. She gently smiled as she watched her husband and children in the corner. This is where she was supposed to be. This was the life she had always wanted.

Kevin looked up and their eyes connected. He smiled and started mouthing the words:

"When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven; I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes…"


End file.
